


Warm

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione and Viktor enjoy a warm summer evening





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Vot are you looking at?”

Hermione smiled when she heard the curious voice behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Viktor leaning against the doorway. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up with the top few buttons unfastened, and his blue tie was loosened. In her opinion, there were very few things sexier than a disheveled Viktor after a day of meetings. He looked tired, though, and she wondered if she should feel guilty for thinking impure thoughts when he’d had a tough day at the office.

“Her-my-nee,” he said her voice in a teasing manner which caused the tired expression to fade slightly. He smirked when she looked at him. “You haff drool on chin.”

“Prat,” she accused with a sheepish smile as she met his amused gaze. “It’s your fault for looking so appealing.”

“Vy is efferything my fault?” he asked with a dramatic sigh.

“It’s easier that way,” she told him matter-of-factly. She smiled. “How was your day? Did you at least stay awake?”

“I hate meetings,” he replied as he made a face. “I am coach. Vy must I go to boring meetings vit people that do not know Chaser from Seeker? I should be flying and training. Not vearing tie and suit. I stay avake, barely, and vas bored as they all talk and talk but say nothing.”

“You have to go because they pay your salary and you’re able to convince them to put more money into the team so that you get the best players and win?” she asked. “You should be glad you only have them a few times a year. I have several meetings a month. And, for the record, I happen to like the tie.”

“I know vy, Her-my-nee. I am, how you say, frustrated? Office vas too hot and my head hurts from listening to blah, blah, blah from them all,” he explained as he ran his fingers through his thick hair, making it stand up in several directions. “I vould much prefer to be here vit you or flying vit team.”

“Well, you don’t have any more meetings scheduled during the off-season until you meet with them to discuss possible new players,” she said thoughtfully as she mentally ran through his summer schedule.

“Vich is pain in arse, trying to get galleons from tight fisted vizards that know nothing of sport beyond vin and do not understand promise of new player.” He sighed and reached up and tugged the end of his tie from the knot, leaving it hanging around his neck as he stepped outside to join her. He glanced at her and smiled suddenly. “Vy you like tie, Her-my-nee? I think I know vy. Do you remember vhen you see it last?”

Hermione looked at the tie and nodded as she licked her lips. “I remember.”

“It looks better here,” he said as he reached for her arm and ran his finger around her wrist. He pulled her closer and lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. Hermione kissed him back, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. When he pulled back, he smiled. “That is proper vay for man to be saying hello to voman he loff.”

“Is it?” She ran her hand along his jaw, feeling stubble against her palm. She smiled at the rebellious act of not shaving before his day of meetings, knowing it had been deliberate even if he’d not admit to such tactics of seeming more imposing to the people who controlled the funds for his team.

Around all of them, he was the brooding, intense, sullen Bulgarian who had a reputation for being one of the best Quidditch players ever that left more than a few people slightly in awe of him. The unshaven jaw reminded them that he was still dangerous and intense even if he was wearing a suit. He _was_ that man, of course, especially when it was regarding something he loved. His passion had attracted her even when she’d been too young to understand, and it still aroused her, especially since it was often directed at her now instead of Quidditch.

“Yes, it is. Now vot vere you looking at vhen I got home?”

“Hmm? Oh, I was just looking at the stars. The sky is beautiful tonight,” she told him as she pointed.

“It is too hot,” he grumbled as he looked above them. “There are many stars out tonight.”

“I’d have thought you’d be used to English summers after three years. Besides, it’s not that hot.”

“English veather is silly. Cloudy, rainy, and sunny all in one day. Vy must it be all things at once?”

“Are we really going to discuss the weather when it’s such a beautiful night?” she teased as she traced his lips. “There are so many more enjoyable things we could be doing.”

“Vot do you haff in mind?” he asked in a lazy drawl, his accent thicker as he became aroused.

“I have many things in mind, Mister Krum,” she said demurely. With the end of the Quidditch season, she’d hardly seen Viktor during the last month. She’d been busy at work, too, but had gotten much better over the last two years at not working ridiculously long hours unless there was a deadline so she missed him more when he had long days and away games. He had altered his own schedule, too, so it was only a few times during the season that his schedule was so hectic. Between the two of them, they’d managed to find a good balance between work and personal.

They had both had to make some changes when things had become serious between them since it was the first real relationship for either of them. It had been a series of adjustments, and a few arguments, when they moved in together a couple of years ago, and they were now getting used to married life, which had been easier than either had honestly expected. It wasn’t much different at all, in fact, beyond calling him ‘husband’ instead of ‘boyfriend’.

“You haff drifted avay,” he murmured as he touched her cheek gently with a calloused finger.

She smiled sheepishly. “I was thinking about being married.”

“I am trying to seduce you and you think of vedding six months ago?” He clucked his tongue and shook his head, smiling as his hand moved up and down her back. “Vot am I doing vrong to be replaced by thoughts?”

“Perhaps another kiss would distract me?” she suggested in all seriousness.

“Vhere should I kiss?” he mused as he brushed his lips against her cheek. “Here?” He kissed her jaw. “Here?” He nuzzled her neck before kissing her. “Here?” His lips moved along her collarbone. “Or here?”

“Tease,” she whispered as she forgot all about weddings and work. He pulled back and smiled mischievously before he pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground before he was back and kissing the top of her breast.

“Maybe here?” he asked as he continued his task of deciding just where to kiss her. He licked her nipple through her bra before he placed a kiss above it, sucking gently through the material as his hand lightly gripped her arse and pulled her closer. “You like kiss here?”

“What do you think?” she asked in a tone that made him laugh. She could feel his erection and moved her leg to press against him. He kissed her other breast through her bra, the material wet with saliva and sweat as the warm night air and her arousal made her skin damp with sweat. Hermione reached up to touch his chest, feeling soft hair beneath her fingers as she started to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

“Not yet, Her-my-nee,” he muttered in a husky voice that she recognized all too well after the past four years. He raised his head and gripped her wrists in one large hand, smiling wickedly as he removed his tie.

“Viktor,” she whined. She wasn’t fond of being tied up, but trusted Viktor enough to play those kinds of games occasionally. It was frustrating, though, to want to touch and not be able to, even if it was exciting.

“Sssh,” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her. She moaned and moved against him, knowing people would be shocked to discover how passionate Viktor could be and how sexual they were together. As they kissed, he unclasped her bra and pushed it down her shoulders. She didn’t protest as he wrapped the tie around her wrists, his efforts clumsy before he released her mouth and looked behind her to see what he was doing. He nibbled on her shoulder as he tied her hands loose enough that she could get free if she really tried but tight enough that she moaned in appreciation.

Her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, feeling warm skin and soft material caress them until he pulled back. His gaze moved over her and she flushed at the look in his eyes. He was no longer tired, the weariness fading into hunger and desire as he reached out to touch her. He touched her breasts, teasing brushes of fingers followed by a tug to her nipples. He squeezed them, both not quite filling his large hands. She couldn’t help smiling at the way he played with them as if they were two of his favorite toys, which they probably were.

“Vould you like for me to kiss here?” he asked in heavily accented words as he picked up his earlier game. He leaned down and dragged his tongue along the underside of her breast before he placed a kiss against her skin. The next kiss was to her nipple, his tongue lashing at it until she whimpered, and then his question followed before he kissed her other breast.

His hands moved up and down her back, tracing her shoulderblades and spine before dipping into the back of her jeans. She shifted, her fingers itching to touch his hair, and the tie rubbed against her wrists. Viktor brushed kisses down her body until he was kneeling before her. He muttered the words for a cushioning charm, would made the uncomfortable uneven brick bearable. She looked down and watched him unzip her jeans, his gaze on hers as he eased the denim past her hips and down her legs.

He murmured in Bulgarian, a language she’d still not learned more than a few words of despite her best intentions to do so. She wasn’t sure what he was saying but she still understood just from the look in his eyes and the way he was touching her. He rested his head against her belly and inhaled deeply, and she knew he was smelling her. Viktor was a very tactile man, but he liked to employ all of his senses when they made love. He had this habit of smelling her, even subtly when they were out shopping or having dinner. She’d found it a bit odd, at first, but got used to it and could soon understand his reasoning because she loved to smell him, especially after a shower or when he came in from flying.

“I loff your scent, Her-my-nee,” he said softly before he placed a kiss above the elastic of her knickers. “Vould you like me to kiss you here? I think you prefer me to kiss here, though.”

His words were followed by a wicked smile and a kiss against the cotton of her knickers, directly over her clit. His tongue lazily swiped at the material, pressing against her, and she jerked forward as she dug her nails into her palms. His hands held her arse, which kept her from doing something embarrassing like falling. His breath was warm against her thighs as he kissed them, urging her legs apart as he kissed his way up her inside thigh to her knickers.

Hermione felt the material slide down the curve of her arse and watched him pull her knickers down. She stepped out of them, one foot at a time, careful not to lose her balance even though she knew he’d catch her before she fell. Then he was back between her legs, his fingers brushing through the damp brown curls above her cunt as he looked up at her.

“Vhere do you vant me to kiss, Her-my-nee?” he asked quietly.

“Take off your shirt, Viktor. Please,” she said in a voice that was close to begging. She wanted to see his bare skin, even if she couldn’t touch. He arched a brow before he reluctantly removed his hand from her belly and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders and tossed it on the ground with her clothes.

“Better?” He knelt again before her and brushed his thumb along the wet lips of her cunt. The teasing seemed to be at an end as he stared at her. “Vhere?”

“Between my legs,” she whispered. She spread her legs further apart and rolled her hips forward. He waited and she blushed as she said the word that was so easy to think but not as easy to say. “On my cunt, Viktor. Kiss me there.”

He nodded and smiled before he leaned forward and licked her. One hand gripped her arse and the other spread her open for him. He placed kisses all over her wet cunt, licking and lapping in between. His crooked nose brushed against her clit, causing her to moan and buck forward. He eased a finger inside her as he kissed her clit, moving his finger in and out before he added a second.

“I loff how you taste,” he muttered before he placed a wet kiss against her curls. His fingers kept moving and Hermione’s head fell back as she stared at the sky above. He kissed her clit again, sucking hard as his fingers curled and fucked her harder. She came with a soft cry, her body shuddering as she found release after all his teasing.

She was still trembling when she felt the wall of the house behind her. He unfastened his trousers, cursing as he fumbled with the button, and he pushed them down to his knees. Her arms were at an awkward angle due to being tied and she shifted, tugging on the tie as she tried to get it loose. Viktor rubbed his cock against her, kissing her deeply as he pressed closer.

“Viktor, my arms,” she whined when he pulled back.

“Vot?” He blinked and then cursed. “I am sorry, Her-my-nee. Are you hurt?”

“No, just release them please,” she said as she pushed forward to rub against his hard cock.

“I forget about them,” he admitted as he tugged on the tie and unfastened her wrists. The tie was still secured around one wrist when she brought her hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Now,” she demanded as she gripped his cock and stood on her tip toes to try to get a better angle. He groaned and bucked forward into her hand. She raised her legs when he held her arse and lifted her, balancing her against the house. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside her and began to move.

The house didn’t feel that great behind her back and she was sure some of her skin was being rubbed off from the force of his thrusts, but she’d deal with that later. They’d shagged in far more awkward places over the years, after all. She kissed him as he rocked against her, scratching his back as they moved together.

One of his hands left her arse and moved up her ribs until he reached her breast. He squeezed her breast and pulled on her nipple just the way she liked. She kissed her way along his jaw, rubbing against the unshaven skin without caring that it would make her skin pink, and nibbling on his neck as he panted against her shoulder. His thrusts were deep and forceful, his body as sweaty as her own, and she could hear the change in his breathing as his hips began to jerk more urgently.

He sunk deep inside her and shuddered as he came with a low grunt that was muffled by her hair. She felt him spill inside her and held him as he came, resting her cheek against his shoulder as he trembled and panted. She whined when his hand drifted down from her breast to rub her sensitive clit.

“Come for me, Her-my-nee,” he urged softly as he twisted her clit and kept moving in and out.

Hermione whimpered as she came again. Her back arched and she bumped her head against the house. Viktor kept touching her as he kissed her, and the dull throb of pain was soon replaced by sated desire. He pulled back when she stopped shaking from her orgasm and just looked at her, smiling gently as he pushed her damp hair away from her face.

“I loff you,” he said before he kissed the freckles on her nose.

“I love you, too,” she replied as she finally dropped her legs from around his waist. He pulled out of her, their combined release dripping down the inside of her thigh. She wiggled and stretched, and knew that her back was going to be sore. She needed to use the toilet and thought a shower sounded like an excellent idea before they thought about dinner.

Viktor seemed to read her mind. “Ve vill take a shower and then I vill cook. I vas hungry after meeting but my vicked vife is too tempting and distracted me.”

“It’s your fault for being far too sexy in that tie,” she informed him primly before she kissed his chin. She started to walk past him to pick up their clothes when he snagged her hand and pulled her against him again.

“My fault again? Vy is efferything my fault?” he asked again in an exasperated tone as he smiled and lowered his head.

“It’s just easier that way,” she explained again with a grin as she reached up and moved her arms around his neck, meeting his lips in a gentle and thorough kiss. She squealed when he suddenly moved and tossed her over his shoulder. He slapped her arse lightly and laughed as he carried her inside to the shower.

The End


End file.
